This invention concerns a exercise management machine in which the amount of exercise is control according to the pulse of the user.
The conventional training bicycle has provision for input of personal data on the user such as sex, age, weight, etc., and target pulse, exercise time, etc., and can display results in accordance with these values (e.g. pulse, elapsed time, distance travelled, etc.).
The conventional jogging management machine has provision for input of the user's target pulse, and it constantly compares this value with the user's actual pulse and displays the difference.
This conventional technology is covered under U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,395,698; 3,675,640; and 4,112,928, etc.
With the above exercise mangement machines, the user inputs his own pulse, exercise time, etc., and his exercise is supervised in accordance with those values, with only a display of results when the user finishes exercising (e.g. volume of exercise, elapsed time, pulse, etc.). With this type of exercise mangement, there was a strong tendency towards either overexercising or underexercising and not attaining the desired results since the exercise program was determined by the user. It is especially difficult for beginners to use the machine since they do not know what type of goals should be set.
Furthermore, there was a strong possibility of a detrimental effect on the user's health since there was no control of the time that was needed to achieve a particular goal, and in many cases the user either proceeded at too fast or too slow a pace.